Say Something (AU)
by Enelya Elanesse
Summary: 'He was there and then he wasn't. Like I blinked and he was gone." Suddenly, he felt something being thrust through his abdomen, and something wet and thick slide out his mouth. Tauriel's screaming was now audible, as was the Orc's terrible laughter that seemed to echo through the walls. ONE SHOT [Warning: Character Death]


**_'He was there and then he wasn't. Like I blinked and he was gone."_**

_Suddenly, he felt something being thrust through his abdomen, and something wet and thick slide out his mouth._

_Tauriel's screaming was now hearable, as was the Orc's terrible laughter that seemed to echo through the walls. _

Legolas felt the orc's huge, beefy and pale arms wrap around his thin body, squeezing it, crushing it. He fought against the restraints, wincing in pain. He gasped suddenly once he heard something crack. He cried out in pain as he heard another crack - another rib. He struggled more violently, but every movement he made, every breath he took it pained him badly. He finally let out a scream once he heard a loud crunch.

He finally bashed his head against the Orc's as a distraction and quickly grabbed one of his twin knives from the sheathes on his back and slit the Orc's bare chest with it- not minding his aim as he was in a desperate situation.

The large Orc aggressively grabbed both his arms, and threw him into yet another battle with two smaller orcs- he quickly kicked one then slit the throat of the other, causing the Orc to fall to the ground, blood squirting from it's neck. He quickly spun around and brought down his knife on the Orc, who still lay on the stone floor after the kick.

He panted heavily whilst grimacing in great pain. With every breath he took, excruciating pain shot up his chest. He placed a hand over it, clutching it.

He felt blood drip down the side of mouth, but he wasn't bothered to wipe it off. Looking up, he saw Tauriel, on one of the houses, running. She looked alert and frightened, and she was screaming.

Spots danced in Legolas's eyes and his head spun. Tauriel's voice was barely audible to him, and he could already feel consciousness failing.

Suddenly, he felt something being thrust through his abdomen, and something wet and thick slide out his mouth.

Tauriel's screaming was now hearable, as was the Orc's terrible laughter that seemed to echo through the walls.

He felt the sword slide out of him, his eyes still staring unfocused in front of him, unaware of what had just happened.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tauriel pouncing on the Orc, sentencing it to it's death.

He felt himself fall on to his knees, he felt like he was moving in slow motion as he did so, and that everything around him was…moving so fast.

The blood on his abdomen grew, spreading out on his tunic like a disease.

Strangely he did not feel pain, he felt numb. He felt cold.

He could feel himself fall to the side, and he imagined the pain that he would feel once he hit the ground- but it did not come. Someone caught him.

Looking up he saw Tauriel's face, her eyes red from tears, some of the tears falling on to his pale face.

She gently pushed away a strand of hair from his face, letting it drop off the side.

"You are going to be okay." She assured, pressing her hand on his wound in attempt to stop the blood flow.

"Tauriel…" He whispered weakly, she hushed him softly like a mother would do to a child.

"You will see the dawn of tomorrow." She reassured, and carefully swung his right arm around the nape of her neck, and brought him up so he was leaning on her.

"But perhaps it will be my last." He muttered, now focusing all his strength on walking. But he couldn't.

The first step he took, he immediately crumpled to the ground, bringing Tauriel with him. He gasped in pain as his back met the uneven floor harshly.

Tauriel immediately tried to get him back on his feet, but he shook his head.

Tauriel started at him with eyes of shock and disbelief, and her eyes watering once more as she saw Legolas's bright blue eyes began to fade, and his skin slowly paling.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice masked with emotion as he caressed his cold face in her warm ones.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated hastily, the tears getting the better of her as a sob escaped from her throat.

A tear dropped from her eye and on to the blonde prince's; as if it were his own, it rolled down the side of his cheek.

Legolas's eye furrowed in confusion at Tauriel's apology, but he didn't say anything. He lifted his pale arm weakly, brushing away a lock of red hair with his fingers and slid it behind her ear. He smiled softly as he did so, staring deeply into her emerald ones. His dull blue eyes hurt to look into.

"Say something," She begged, her eyes locking with his.

She cried, and lowered her head so their foreheads touched and their eyes locking in, undoubtedly, for the last time.

Tauriel turned her head, and pressed her soft lips against Legolas's blue ones. To her delight, he kissed back.

They both broke the kiss off and stared intently into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Legolas whispered with a smile, his cheeks slightly more red with colour.

Tauriel managed a smile "I love you too."

They both went in for another kiss, a more passionate one.

Tauriel held Legolas in her arms as they kissed passionately, his hand clutching the back of her head, and her hand lifting his head off the ground.

All of the sudden she felt him go limp in her arms, the hand that was clutching the back of her head dropped, and the energy in his side of the kiss vanished.

Tauriel lowered him slowly, her eyes wide in shock at Legolas's closed eyes, his skin as pale as the moon that shone on him.

"I am sorry that I…couldn't get to you." She said softly, her voice cracking in between.

"You're the one that I love…" She breathed, swallowing the thick saliva that formed in her mouth.

"…and I'm saying…goodbye…"

She scooped him up and held him to her chest tightly, sobbing hysterically whilst burying her face in his shoulder.

Kili and the rest of the dwarves watched her with great sadness.

She did not care; She just lose her prince, her best friend, her _love_.

**Sorry for the sad um one shot thingy, this is just an experiment. **

**But do please review! I know my writing isn't that all good, so I would like to improve :D**


End file.
